I Am a Pirate, You Are My Princess
by MikiMuo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a feared Pirate who has entered the Eastern Empire. Kiku has set out to stop his progress but Arthur sees something in the Japanese boy... and he always gets what he wants. AU UK/JP Lemons in later chapters, some bold and strong words.
1. First ship

**HELLO MikiMuo again~**

**Sooo I know I'm not done my Roxas X Axel fan-fiction but I couldn't help but but this one up as well. But don't worry, I am still working on the other one. I'm about half way done chapter three...**

**Anyways, I love Pirate!UK and Japan so I had to write something for them.**  
**I don't own Hetalia (I wish I did) I just write fan fiction**

The world is now divided into three major empires. The Western, the Northern and the Eastern. Lately, there have been many disputes between the Eastern and Western empires. Yao, the emperor of the Eastern world, is trying to avoid war at all costs but as the western worlds Pirates begin to move into their waters, it looks like their truly be no choice except war...

Kiku dipped his pen in the black ink and added a few more strokes to his picture. A black and pink cherry tree with an elaborate background sat on the paper. Smiling gently Kiku placed the drawing in a folder that he kept with him. It was kept in a bag that was tied to his side. The bag was much less then practical for his profession but it was the only thing that connected him to his home.

A light knock on his cabin door moved Kiku to quickly place his brushes and ink away. "Yes?" He raised his voice so that it could just be heard.

"We are reaching our midpoint stop sir, would you like anything?" The voice was low and muffled.

"Please, this time I will look for myself." Kiku stood and walked to the door, "Thank you though." Opening the door he walked into an empty hallway. Already the Japanese man could hear and smell the salt waves that where outside the upper levels of his ship. Making his way to the deck he breathed in deeply as one of the crew came up behind him.

"Kiku-sama if you are going out you must bring your katana with you." The small sailor held out his beautiful white sword. Once Kiku reached out and placed the sword on his hip the man left him alone again.

The ship slowly made its way to the last dock in the Eastern Empire. The town was buzzing with life and made Kiku feel both at home and small. Ignoring the guard that followed silently behind him, the short Japanese man jumped off the boat and onto the dock before the ship had been tied down.

Browsing the shops, he found the two things he wanted. One was fabric to use as a sash for his bag. The other thing was a new sketch book and more ink that he could carry in his small bag. Out of the corner of his eye an elaborate store that held clothes of many colors, walking over he approached the small girl who was working, "Excuse me miss, are any of these made of pure silk?"

Nodding, the timid young girl showed Kiku to a small section of the store. "I'm sorry sir we only have these... pirates have been raiding the delivery ships in area." Her voice was light and sounded like she was afraid of being herd.

"It's alright. I already see what I want," Reaching over Kiku took a blue silk kimono off the shelf, "Is anyone doing anything about the pirates?"

The girl shook her head, "Even the other pirates are afraid of Arthur; he has been prowling along the trade routs around here." Pulling out a sheet she looked at the price of clothing that Kiku had chosen, "That should be about $800."

Paying the girl and handing her the robe to be wrapped up, he pressed for more information about the pirates. "Do the pirates ever dock or just steal from ships?" Kiku

"They come on land very rarely but never steal anything, just stalk up on weapons and alcohol." She handed Kiku the now wrapped piece of clothing. "Thank you for your purchase."

Bowing slightly the Japanese man left the store and quickly made his way back to his boat. He now had some information that would make his mission easier. Yao had asked him as the leader of the ninja branch of the family to take care of the invading pirates. Kiku at first refused but as he saw the damage the bastards where doing he took on the difficult task. Back at the ship, he altered his bag and got ready for any battle that may come up in the near future. The ship took off shortly after they where completely restocked.

One day at sea quickly turned into a week. The crew was tired but used to these prolonged stays at sea. Finally the dreaded cry rang in the air, "Pirates starboard bound!"

Kiku slipped his bag into his solid back uniform and pulled the mask over his face. Running to the edge of the boat, he and many others carefully lowered themselves into small boats that wouldn't be seen. His white katana was covered with a thin black sleeve to hide it until the attack was over.

The two small boats made there way over to the pirates ship hiding in the cloudy night. Each member of Kiku's clan that where on the boats were excited to feel the thrill of a fight again. "Your mission is to retrieve the lost goods and kill who stands in your way. I will take the captain no matter what happens, just do your part if needed retreat and live to do another attack." Kiku did not want the first time they invaded a pirate ship to be suicide.

The moment they touched the boat every one silently disappeared. Kiku crawled along the side of the boat picking out the captains room before carefully entering. At a far desk sat the captain. Quickly he drew his katana and ran, sword pointed right to the heart. Moments before the sword made contact, the pirate moved to the side, eyes open wide at first but seconds later they narrowed into green slits and a thin smile played across his lips.

Kiku quickly moved back, his sword ready to take another strike as the pirate captain reached and grabbed his thin sword. "What is this? An attacker in the dead of night? Surely those fiery eyes don't hope to defeat me of all people?" The pirate spoke with authority and confidence while taking a step forward.

In a flash two swords clashed, both aiming to kill the other. Pulling away, both members of the fight desperately were trying to cut flesh but each advance was met with metal. Kiku took another advance and was able to drive his sword into the others shoulder but it was fairy shallow and his side was also cut in the advance. Pulling his sword out of the blonds shoulder, he stepped back holding his side.

A strange expression crossed the pirates face before he spoke up again, "I am Captain Arthur Kirkland. State your name."

Kiku looked from Arthur, to the wound, and back, "We have no name for we are shadows." Painfully he moved back to an attack stance and began to advance once more. The smirking pirate blocked again and pushed the smaller man back again.

"I'm intrigued Mr. Shadow, how you where able to wound me and why." Arthur stepped closer, reaching for the mask that covered the Japanese man's face. Pulling away, Kiku ran back to the window and after another glance, jumped out.

Arthur quickly moved over to window and looked for the man who had attacked him; all he could see was the black sea. "I will get what I want little shadow... I always do."

**Talk with the characters** (random rant)

Arthur: HAHAHA I rule the seven seas!

Kiku: All my answers are no Aruthur and that stays firm for what ever you have planned.

Arthur: Please dont be a kill joy...

MikiMuo: How about I decide what happens to you

Kiku: I dont like that idea...

Arthur: Well whatever but people should review and favorite


	2. Second ship

**MikiMuo HERE!!!! **

**Hello Thankyou all for the reviews it really motivates me to write more Hopefully this chapter is not to slow but I dont want to rush things....**

**I DONT OWN HETALIA I just write fanfiction**

* * *

Arthur looked around the damage the little raid had caused his ship. Some of his men dead and many valuables where missing and he himself had shed blood. Taking long pride filled strides he climbed to the highest point on the deck and waited for his crew to gather. The faces of every man in front of Arthur looked ready to pick a fight and that was just what the captain wanted.

"Men today those bloody shrimps from the eastern empire managed to strike us but we will not lie over like dogs and accept this! We must take back our pride and land the fucking kids for good!" A cheer rose from the eager men as Arthur raised his sword to the sky. The pirates ruled the sea and Arthur Kirkland was the king. "The boat that attacked us will have to remain close. At the first sight of a ship attack without hesitation but the leader will be mine." Arthur's blood did not come cheep and he was about to teach this 'shadow' that.

Returning to his own room he sighed the man who attacked him would not leave his mind he was quite an interesting attacker. Sitting on his couch he scanned the room when a small alien object caught his attention. Moving in closer he found it to some paper each held a beautiful picture on it. "It seems like he would rather paint then kill I guess." A soft smile came across his face as he looked at the drawings, each showed detail and time. The smile faded with the last picture it was labeled 'Family portrait' Yao sat in the center with three boys and one girl standing behind him. "So he's from the Royal family, that will make things interesting."

-------

Kiku sat up wincing at the sharp pain in his side. Sighing he looked out the window he felt stupid, the first time they attack he got wounded. The sound of a door opening drew his gaze from the window to his room's entrance. The second in command walked in with a small bow.

"Kiku-sama how is your wound." The man pulled up a chair and pushed his glasses up as he seated him self.

"They are fine. What do we need to talk about?" Kiku regained his posture his second in command cared for every one but if he made a personal visit to anyone it was for business.

"You do know me well, you need to tell us what to do from here on out. The captain of the pirates' survived so we can not leave them like this but with what we raided last night we are slowed."

Thinking for a bit Kiku figured out what would be the appropriate action, "We will split into two groups you will lead the return of materials and take half the crew with you and will only attack pirates that cross your path. The other half of the crew will stay with me and we will focus on Arthur and his crew."

Pushing up his glasses again the taller man nodded writing down what Kiku had said, "Will you be alright with that wound?"

"Yes, Please don't worry about me we need you to deliver the stolen goods. You are much more skilled at working with crowds then I am." Kiku smiled kindly, he knew his words where very true. Although he was as organized as the other when it came to crowds he was left in the dust.

Standing up and replacing the chair back to where it was previously the tall man gave another small bow, "I will inform the crew and then prepare for my departure I probably will not see you again before I leave so I will wish you safe journeys."

Nodding Kiku watched as his door closed. Looking over to his bag he took out his note books and drawings. He began to look though them one by one but something was wrong about eight of them where missing one was of his family. Franticly he went though them again. "No....." It had to have been the battle last night somehow they had been dropped or worse they fell out to the sea.

Sighing he stood up ignoring the protests of his body he now had two reasons to attack again and hopefully it would be soon. Kiku closed the curtains to his room and took out his sword after cleaning the blade and placing it next to his bed he layed back down to get a little more rest.

"...at..er....alert.....PIRATES" The broken words woke up Kiku as well as any others who where sleeping slipping into a black kimono he paced his mask on his face and grabed his katana. He didn't have time to dress in his full uniform but the back mesh under shirt was visible from the low cut of the kimono.

Quickly he joined his comrades on deck. The ship they had attacked last night quickly approaching. Kiku was forced to quickly lead. "Units 3 and 5 will come with me to attack the boat before it reaches us unit 4 will focus on long range attacks and units 1 and 2 will be on standby and remain here. We are going for the kill show no mercy to the pirates and do the job quickly."

The Units quickly assembled and began to carry out orders. Times like this where truly one of Kiku's strong times and he was more of a leader then any other time. Kiku hoped into the small boats. They quickly made their way to the boat. Once the two groups came in contact with each other the sound of shouting and metal hitting metal filled the air.

Kiku made his way though the shadows looking for green eyed commander he had met before. Carefully he made his way down the empty halls. At the captains room he paused he could here breathing inside. With his hand on the hilt of his sword he opened the door to the room he had seen once before.

Arthur sat facing the door his sword beside him. His legs where crossed and a thin smile ran across his face. "Welcome back shadow, you know I was coming to meet you." The voice was mocking and sent shivers down Kiku's back. Quickly he scanned the room for any sign of his paintings, not seeing them he looked back to Arthur. The pirate stood and held his sword in front of him, "Let's finish this shall we I am looking forward to seeing your face as you beg for your life."

Kiku's eyes narrowed at the statement; even in the case of a loss he would never disgrace himself and his family with the like of begging. Arthur advanced and Kiku was continually pushed back.

"What happened to the spunk from last night Mr. Shadow?" Arthur amid for the boys week side again. The pirate was right though Kiku seemed very much off his game today. Kiku was tired and in pain. He also was worried about his team he had told them if things got really tight to retreat.

The pirate caught Kiku by surprise and knocked his to ground. Arthur moved closer and grabbed the hilt of the white katana and ripped it from the pale hands that held it. Moving his sword up Arthur pinned Kiku's clothes to the ground.

"Scared?" The word was mocking and came with a hand reaching for his mask. Kiku clenched his eyes as the fabric was taken off his face. "You really are from the royal family oh the luck I have."

Opening his eyes Kiku glared fire at the others green eyes, "Luck? You just sighed your agreement to death." A hand lifted the face up so that Kiku had to look down slightly to meet eyes with the pirate.

"Hym you should be more worried about yourself," Sudden splashes drew Arthur to the window. "And you where left behind they care a lot about you don't they?"

Smiling Kiku leaned on the wall behind him, at least the others where safe and hopefully did some damage. A knock on the door made both Kiku and Arthur turn their heads. A load voice yelled though the wood, "We only killed two of the enemy's men they killed over a dozen but we did manage to make them retreat sir."

"Tell the men we are pulling out I have leader and that's all I wanted." Arthur smiled down at Kiku, "Also don't disturb me until I leave this room."

Walking back over to Kiku Arthur pulled his sword out of the ground. "Do you know you are the first person who cut me in years, yet under that black mask you look small and even girly. It is much too nice for me to kill you; no you will have to watch as I use you to manipulate the Eastern Empire."

Standing up Kiku pulled a short knife from inside his sleeve, "No." Pointing the blade to his own heart he began to drive it towards it's target. Arthur gabbed the thin wrist and twisted it until Kiku dropped the blade.

"You do have determination I will say that." Moving his lips to the others ear he whispered, "All that means is that you will be fun to break."

---

**Talk with the characters** (random rant)

Kiku: I still say all my answers are no

Arthur: ... Yes well I don't care.

MikiMuo: Don't hurt Kiku....

Arthur: I dont listen to you eather

MikiMuo: Review please....


	3. Third ship

**Ello MikiMuo here~ how is everyone  
So this took foever to get out I do have reasions for this but im not going to bore you with that I'm sorry though and I hope you will like this chapter, Also I plan to have the next chapter out VERY soon**

**Hetalia does not belong to me but oh how I wish it did...  
**

Pulling away from the pirate Kiku moved as far as he could from the other man. His instincts told him he was in danger; the main problem though was that the danger had him locked in a room. Holding his wrist he sighed even though it hurt, he could still move it. Looking around him he looked for a weapon. As he scanned the room a small pile of papers caught his attention. Kiku ignored that Arthur was coming closer as he looked though his drawings they where all still perfect like he had left them.

Turning, he held them up, his face red, "Why do you have these...?" Arthur reached out for them but Kiku pulled them back, "These... are not meant to be held by the likes of you."

Arthur kept moving forward until Kiku was backed right into the desk. "You left them here so the fact that I have them is your fault." Reaching forward he took hold of the pale face that glared at him. "I rather like them." Tightening his grip he leaned in and aggressively kissed the smaller man.

Eyes wide Kiku stood stunned for a moment before he punched the pirate. "W-wha... No..." Placing the drawings back down he placed his hand over the one on his face and pulled it away.

"You really want to make this hard on yourself don't you?" Arthur sighed and took hold of both of Kiku's hands. "Your hands are small like a girl's you were not born for killing."

"What do you know? I was born to lead a clan of assassins, I'm not weak." This time the pirates grip held no slack and Kiku could not pull away. "If not for my wound you would be dead."

A smirk crossed the blondes face. "Oh I'm scared, I would like to see this someday." Pulling Kiku forward he began to direct him around the room, "But you are no match for me." After a quick pause Arthur walled them over to a small table, "Of course we don't want to start things off on such a bad note right? How about some tea?"

Kiku was very confused at the changes in attitude the pirate was having. It was becoming hard to build up fighting vibes when Arthur was like this. "You are hard to understand..." Stumbling slightly, he sat as Arthur pushed him into a seat. He looked up as one of his wrists where cuffed to the chair; so far Kiku was not enjoying this tea time.

"Ha, I never said I was easy to understand did I?" Arthur smirked slightly and moved a piece of hair out of Kiku's face. The Japanese man was fairly cute. "Well, for a little bit, we can get to know each other; our fight can come later but as I said you aren't really a killer that's my job so if you kindly give up I can keep you alive."

"What are you planning? I can feel that you don't plan to just let me go... you want something." Kiku studied his cuffs they would take some work to get off.

Walking around the table to a cabinet filled with different types of teas the British man nodded, "Yes that is true I'm the type that takes what I want." After a moment of silence he turned and placed two cups of tea on the table, "Drink." Sitting down Arthur took hold of his own tea and calmly sipped it his eyes always on the smaller man.

Finally Kiku moved his hand from working on the cuffs to the tea. As the hot liquid passed his lips Kiku's eye's grew wide from two things; first was the complete difference in taste to the tea's he was used to and second was something that seemed like it was more a medical plant then something that belonged in tea. Suddenly he placed the glass on the table and glared at what he saw as the lowest of low. "You did not dare….."

A thin grin played across Arthurs face, "I'm a pirate and I told you that you would pay so why wouldn't I dare?"

Kiku leaned forward in his chair wishing to yell something but nothing came to mind, if this man was a pirate he would care little for honor or the pride of a warrior. "You truly are the lowest human I have come across," Leaning back he felt waves of fatigue go though him, "What on earth did you give me...?" He whispered holding his glare on the pirate.

"Just something to put you into a weak and sleepy state," Arthur took a sip of his own tea, "It will make my task of breaking you just a bit easier." Setting his cup down he stood up and walked over to his desk to pick up the key that Kiku assumed was for the hand cuffs.

"N-no I won't be broken…" Kiku was beginning to feel his energy drain from him but it wasn't in a way that would make him sleep rather his body felt heavy and his mind not as clear as normal. "I..." The prince bent his head down nothing was coming to mind that would help him get out of this situation.

A smirk crossed Arthurs face as he undid the handcuffs, "It's alright I like it better when it's harder to break the person." Pulling Kiku to his feet he put his arm under the other man's arms and almost carried him to the bed. After setting the glaring Kiku down Arthur removed his hat and smiled. The pirate leaned over Kiku and ran a hand though his hair, "This is the price of taking a pirates treasure."

Kiku weakly pushed the hand in his away and tried to smirk, "…But its okay for you to steal from people who work to make a living?" Disgusted, he shook his head and deepened his glare. He was prepared for what he guessed would come from the way the pirate was acting, but no matter what he said, he was afraid. "You pirates truly have no morals." A sudden hand to his mouth quickly brought fear to his eyes but it faded soon after.

"You don't have an idea what its like to be a pirate, you prince. We work for our money like others but in different ways." His voice held an amount of annoyance and anger. Moving his hand away from Kiku's mouth he moved it down to the top of the yukata. "You must have loved growing up having everything you ever wanted…" Rich people annoyed him to the core they always thought they knew what was best for everyone. Pulling at the top of the black yukata, he easily opened it to reveal a simple black mesh shirt that fitted to small man to a tee. Kiku turned his face away kept his arms in the fabric which gave him a certain feeling of safety. The Japanese man's eyes fought with fire to replace the fight he would have fought his body. Arthur ran his hand along the shape of Kiku's chest and moved down to where he was bandaged, "I got you bad didn't I?" After a moment with no reply and just another glare he took hold of the bag that was around the smaller mans waist.

"D-don't touch that, pirate…" Kiku's voice sounded desperate and that was just what Arthur was looking for. For the first since the pirate had begun Kiku's hand reached out desperately.

The blond held the bag out of reach and threw it to the ground. "You can get it later…" Another smirk came across Arthurs face, reaching into his pocket he took out a knife and cut the mesh shirt off of Kiku's frame. His hands began to explore every spot on the man's chest. The only thing that surprised him was the amount of scars this fair body held. Choosing to leave that until a later time he leaned in and roughly kissed the pink lips that where sealed tight.

He took a few nips at the lower lip, when no reaction occurred he moved his hand over and twisted one of Kiku's nipples. A sharp gasp left the man; now with full access he eagerly kissed Kiku. The weak pushes on his arms meant nothing and just made him more excited, pulling away for a moment he moved his hand down farther until it was under all the fabric and touching Kiku's member. Another gasp lured him down for another kiss. "You truly are cute," He looked into the dark eyes and found inner beauty he had never seen in either man or woman before. "I want to get closer; I want to know what makes you so different…"

Kiku turned his head away, "I-I could care less about what you wanted…" His voice quivered slightly from the touches and the fear that was building. He was strong he had pride and no matter how his body would be tarnished, he would not let his soul break along with it. Suddenly Kiku felt nails dragging along his member and a low moan escaped him, "Mmm." He pushed at the blond weakly but he could not deny the part of him that begged for more. His pushing began to stop and he found himself clawing at the thin white shirt covering the pirate.

Feeling the change in the Japanese man Arthur moved his hand over the hard muscle again, he managed to draw out another moan. "Say what you want, but I know the truth from your body," He was loosing the control to hold back. In a swift movement he removed any fabric that still covered Kiku's lower half. The small whimpers pleading him to stop flew right past his ears and his fingers began to trace the small opening. Weakly Kiku squirmed away from the unfamiliar touch; silent tears began to slowly fall but no words were uttered.

Two fingers where roughly pushed inside, a small yelp came from the Japanese man but Arthur was too focused on his current task to even notice. He moved the fingers around feeling every part they could reach inside the younger man. A few scissoring movements finished up the pirates prep and within seconds of removing his fingers the blonds pants fell to the floor.

Kiku clenched his eyes and dug his nails into the bed sheets', knowing what was coming was almost worse then not. The drug he had been given was still moving though his veins and kept his small attempt at running unnoticeable. The dark haired man bit his lip as he felt the hot tip of Arthur's shaft against his entrance. A weak sob escaped him before Arthur pushed in. "Ahhhh..ah s-stop"

The cries filled the cabin as the pirate pushed himself father into Kiku. The other was just so hot and tight making it impossible for him to even think of controlling himself. "Relax." Arthur whispered as he waited a few sends before pulling back and then roughly slamming himself back into Kiku. The man's face alone was enough to drive a man crazy. Mouth open with a mixture of cries and moans, cheeks pink and watery eyes. Though the pirate's eye's he saw nothing but pure beauty on that tear streaked face.

The Japanese man could feel his insides ripping as ever rough thrusts tried to get deeper. "Sto…..Nuhhh ahhh…" His plea turned to a moan as stars flew across his vision and his back arched so the pirate could hit that spot again. Why was this so sinfully painful and enjoyable? The question passed the ninja's mind but no answer followed, maybe there is no answer.

The thrusts quickened and now, instead of pulling away, Kiku was moving along to the pace. Arthur reached down and began to pump the smaller man to the same speed he was moving at. "Ah Kiku" He tasted the others name on his lips; even just the name was sweet. Stopping for a moment he turned the ninja around and began to thrust again, pulling the thin hips toward him with every move.

Now facing the bed Kiku knew he could hold on no longer the heat building in his lower abdomen was too much to bear; too much to hold. "Uhhnuhhhhahhh." Kiku came all over the Pirates hands and went red; but the pounding and perfect hits to that bundle of nerves continued to quicken in pace until he herd a low hiss from Arthur and felt something more enter him it was hot and made him feel dirty.

Not even bothering to remove himself from Kiku the blond flopped on top of the shaking man and just took in the sent of the thin frame as he slowly drifted to sleep. He clung to the Japanese man tightly and somehow though the night ended up beside the boy. Near dawn Kiku was finally able to free himself from the larger mans grip. Before anything he went into the captains washing room and dumped the bucket of ice cold water all over him then washed until he was sure that nothing of the pirate remained on his skin.

Washed. dried and dressed in a mixture of his own and clothes he raided from the Pirates drawers; Kiku was ready to move on, taking hold of his sword again he placed it over Arthurs heart. The sword hung there for at least five minutes before it was peacefully lowered onto the bed beside the pirate. Kiku didn't want to kill a sleeping man ever. No matter what he had done it was not worth tarnishing his honor over.

Once the sun had risen farther the blond began to stir, Kiku watched from a corner of the room holing his sword close. The Pirate went from confused to a smile and then walked to the washing room. After another long wait Arthur emerged in his complete Pirate outfit and smile gleaming as he held the packet that Kiku had left in the small room in his haste to wash. Slowly he looked though new drawings that amazed him, just like the others he had seen.

Kiku's grip on his sword tightened as he ran forward.

-  
**Talk with the characters** (random rant)

MikiMuo: Well that was... intresting

Kiku: Do I kill him?

Arthur: What did I ever do to make you hate me this much

Kiku:...

MikiMuo: I think I might have to drain the tea from your head and put a brain back in

Arthur: ...Ether way people review right?

Kiku: Die Pirate.


	4. Fourth ship

**HELLO Mikimuo here~**  
**well apparently my live does not know what short time means so you know what im not making ANY promises on the next chapter because I have lost a little intrest in this story but I will still finish it one day so pls dont give up on me...**

**I do not own Hetalia FYI! **

Moving out of the away from the sword Arthur threw the painting's to the ground and reached for his own weapon and deflected the oncoming attack. Shaking his head Arthur sighed, "You are to feisty first thing in the morning." Water droplets from Arthur's hair fell on the swords as he continued to shake his head. "But it was a decent attack I must admit you almost caught me off guard." Twisting his arm the pirate took the sword from Kiku's grasp; he could tell that the Japanese man was much weaker then before.

He moved his sword from Kiku's neck to the pictures, "You apparently don't care that much about these…" The shorter mans went wide as he began to pull at Arthur again. Those pictures where everything to him and had been for most of his life. They where what made him Kiku and not just another shadow .

When he was free he lunged for the small pile of papers; he stood silent unable to think of anything to say. He knew he should just rip the pictures and his attachment to them at the same time. But how? Each picture was more then just a painting, they all held memories of a time when his family was closer and things where much more simple. "I… What would it take for me to safely get these back?" Kiku was ashamed he was supposed to kill the pirate not negotiate with him.

"You really want these that bad?" Arthurs expression drew darker, "Bad enough to start a war." He smirked at the smaller man's shocked expression the face was questioning the seriousness of his statement.

Slowly, Painfully Kiku lowered the paintings slightly, "I- I could never make Yao go to war because of my selfishness…" He knew his duties as a prince out weighed and attachments he had to anything. "Nothing is worth a war not even my own life…"

Raising his eyebrows the blond pirate stepped back and smiled again, "Want to test that?" Reaching to his side he pulled out a short knife and brought it up to Kiku's neck. The Japanese man shivered but it seemed to pass quickly, Kiku was at peace with the thought of death. Bringing the knife up Arthur cut a chunk of hair off of the short black mass. Taking the chunk of hair into his hand he smiled again, "Either way my goal is war." Pausing he looked at the drawings then back to Kiku, "Which one of these is your least favorite?"

Kiku glanced at the pieces of paper and then clenched his eyes quickly he flipped though them until he found one picture that was simply of the throne room and Yao sitting in the fair off throne, "This is the only one that I can think of giving away…" Kiku suddenly gasped as the picture was taken and his hand suddenly held a sharp pain. Arthur held out the drawing and let a few splashes of the shorter mans blood fall on it before folding the hair in the painting as well.

"And with the note of you being dead I'm sure your brother will want revenge to say the least and a war will finally be upon us." Pushing Kiku away he gave a bitter grin, "As for the rest of your drawing I will decide what happens to them."

Eye's wide Kiku was speechless for his brother would now believe him dead and there was no way to tell Yao other wise. He watched as Arthur turned his back to him and said, "You are free on this boat there is no where for you to run anyway."

Kiku waited until the door shut behind the pirate to let his tears fall, "I'm sorry Yao I failed…"

The sun was already high when Kiku made his way to the deck of the ship, out of reflex he hid in the shadows and avoided any contact with people.

"Hey Mr. Shadow guy…" The sudden voice behind Kiku made him jump, looking behind him he saw a young boy who was ginning stupidly, "You don't look strong enough to hurt my brother… but that is really amazing! I've been trying for years to do that!" The boy came closer still excited, "I'm Alfred by the way Arthur's little bro and one day I am going to be a hero and save every person who need's saving!"

"Only once you finish cleaning you cabin!" A sharp voice came from farther down the hall as Arthurs situate appeared. Hands crossed he glared down at the boy who was now sticking out his tongue with a, 'I don't have to listen to you' look. After a second, the boy pushed pass Kiku leaving the other two alone in the hallway.

Sighing Arthur took off his signature pirate hat and ran his hand though his hair, "Annoying brat…" Glancing at Kiku he gave a small smile, "He really is nothing but a nuisance I have no idea why I even picked him up."

Kiku stepped away before he responded, "Picked him up?" He could feel that the pirate held a completely different air the knight before. Putting hat back on the pirate nodded, "Yeah, I found him five years ago as the sole survivor of a village that was taken out by the plague." Arthur closed his eyes and mentally returned to the time, "I felt sorry for the kid and took him in as my brother at first he was cute but now some times I just want to make him walk the plank..." A small laugh from Kiku made him stop his little rant.

Noticing that Arthur stopped talking Kiku reddened and looked away, "I'm sorry I just find it strange that even you have something that can get you worked up."

Arthur's eyes widened at the fact that even after what happened the day before Kiku could still laugh. "Are you not royalty….?"

Kiku's expression turned serous, "You know that I am. You used that towards your own stupid goals of war." Turning he faced the other direction, "Why would you even ask?"

Reaching forward Arthur turned Kiku around, "You do not act like some spoiled rich kid… Why are you so calm, I rule these waters, I can do anything to you. I can make last night happen every night."

Shacking his head the smaller Japanese man's eyes looked right into Arthurs, "If you think being born into the royal family is easy think again. We have the weight of millions placed on our shoulders," Closing his eyes for a moment Kiku paused, "I can not be weak and let people like you influence my pride and calm sprit. I can not be broken for the sake of others." _'my life is not my own.'_

To Arthur, Kiku seemed to be able to prove wrong most of the theories he had about the royal family of the Eastern Empire. "You must either be foolish or amazing…" Shaking his head the pirate moved ahead of the other man before abruptly stopping, "I almost forgot, my main reason for talking to you was to ask if you know how to work on a ship, for every day of work you give me I will return one of those paintings."

Kiku stood silent the stern look he had just had faded slightly, "I will only work for as long as it takes me to earn those paintings back..." Following Arthur his face turned to one again full of hope, it made Arthur want to stare, but he withheld that feeling.

**Talk with the characters** (random rant)

Kiku: I... why the hell did you turn me into a wuss?

MikiMuo: So that you can -SPOILER- and then -SPOILER-

Arthur: I didn't quite get that...

MikiMuo: Well just ask what the readers want to see at least one idea will be in the next few chapters

Kiku: ...Review then

Arthur: They all want more sex right because that is what I want

Kiku: No they want me to kill you pirate bastard


	5. Fifth ship

**Hello No im not dead and I am back to writing :) hope you all enjoy **

Less then an hour later Kiku found himself in different clothes,

"I want you to take the crows neat then just say if you see any ships and the colors... for now we will avoided attacking anyone if that makes you feel better but this is only until I restock got it?" His stride increased as the reached deck and his voice became louder. He was captain and no matter who was on the ship he was in command of them. Once out in open air Kiku carefully followed the pirate closely most likely the men on this ship would be willing to kill him until the captain said differently.

Arthur walked up to the highest deck and ginned as the crew began to trickle around without any need for a command to do so. "Oi men today we can rejoice the dogs from the Eastern Empire will no longer be after us." He paused for the men to cheer and talk quickly, "Shut your traps I an't done yet." He pointed to Kiku who was standing silently at the back, "He is the former leader of those that attacked us, and from today on he will work with the crew but will never be alone." The crowd growled at Kiku who held his ground at the back of the pack, "His name is Kiku, play nice and get your asses back to work."

The crowd dispersed and Kiku was left alone looking up at Arthur, he did have to admit that he had the air of a leader someone who led many. "What do you want me to do…?" Kiku spoke up at last, standing around doing nothing was more nerve racking then being glared down by a ship load of pirates.

"It's Captain on this ship." Arthur said plainly before walking over to Kiku, "Find the kid from earlier and get up to the crow's nest I already explained the rest." He smiled and put his hand on Kiku's shoulder "I hope to see good work from you." He walked away with his long red jacket trailing off in the wind as he began to shout different orders to crew members.

After a long sigh Kiku scanned the visible ship for Alfred, after a moment he quietly and unnoticeably began to make his way through the ship dodging people who crossed his path. After a moment he found the boy asleep on a pile of ropes and extra sails at the far end of the boat. He looked so peaceful and seemed not to have a care in the world. Quickly shaking the boy he raised his voice slightly, "Your brother told me to get you."

Alfred crawled out of the pile rubbing his eyes, "I don wanna get up yet…" A long yawn escaped the youth's mouth before he blinked a couple times, "Oh it's you! Hey, don't let Arthur know I sleeping kay? He will kill me if he finds out…" He stared and then stretched not, "So what do you need?"

Kiku shook his head, "You really are an interesting person Alfred… Your bother told me to grab you and head up to the crow's nest."

"Man… he ALWAYS puts me up there… well come on uh I never did get your name…" Alfred was already at the net ready to climb up to the basket.

"You can just call me Kiku." Following the smaller boy Kiku climbed the rough rope with surprising balance.

Alfred sat and Kiku stood still chatting and laughing when Arthur passed by, stopping to look for a second as Kiku laughed and looked out to the sea with his piercing dark eyes. The pirate pulled his eyes away from the Japanese man and walked on focused on removing the image from his head remembering the truth of his goals.

It was a hot day and the sun beat down hard on the crow's nest, Alfred had fallen asleep again and Kiku was left looking out at the pure blue water. He wished he could capture this calmness; even from a Pirates boat the sea's remained calm. He let his mind wonder over to the captain who was now keeping him on this ship, he was starting to see there was more to that man then what met the eye. "I guess even Pirates can have a good side…" Shaking his head Kiku thought better of his last thought. He couldn't forget what happened to him already and the fact that he was being used to take advantage of his brother.

The sun kept on getting hotter and Alfred had long ago drunk the water Kiku had brought up and was now beginning to snore at the Japanese mans feet. Dizziness was beginning to hit Kiku but for some reason he remained standing, it may have been the fact that he had been taught to never rest when working. No matter the reason Kiku's body began to give out under the extreme heat, next thing he knew he was falling. During the fall he managed to muster up enough strength to move himself from landing on the boat to the water.

The sound of water slashing drew the attention of those who did not see Kiku fall. "Someone tell der Capin' he will want ta know bout' dis." A gruff man yelled at those who just stood staring at the water ripples; before anyone got two steps Arthur came to see what the hell was going on.

"Why the bloody hell are you skipping work you useless…"

The one who spoke before interrupted Arthur, "The black haired guy fell into the water capin' we don't know what er' to do"

Arthur's green eyes went wide, "That damn royal..." As he spoke he removed his jacket and hat throwing them to the deck. "Out'a my way." Without a seconds hesitation he jumped into the ice cold water searching for Kiku. He spotted the other man his shirt stuck on a hook from the boat. Quickly he detached the Asian and swam back to the surface. Every second that passed seemed much longer and Arthur knew that he himself was feeling the pain of lungs begging for air.

The break to the surface was much more then welcomed and rope thrown to him helped the pirate captain breath a little easier but not everything was all fine a pretty yet. Kiku was limp in his arms he needed to get him on sold ground NOW. Still holding the smaller man he held onto the rope that had been passed down and impatiently waited to land on deck. The second his feet hit the wood he laid Kiku down and without a second thought placed his lips on the others in order to get him breathing. After a moment of mouth to mouth Arthur pulled back to let the man cough up water, the process repeated a few times before Kiku was back to breathing at a stable pace.

Letting out a long sigh Arthur stood up and looked around, "This ere' ant no show; get er' asses back to work!" with exception to the second in command the group quickly returned to their stations. Arthur sat down and rested his back on the side of the boat. "This guy…"

"Is he worth all dis?" The second in command leaned on the railing above his captain.

"Use your brain Tony he is the beloved brother of that Yao guy" Arthur stared at the face of Kiku almost saying those to convince himself that what he said was his only motivation for saving the Asian.

"Hnn" With that the second in command began to pick Kiku up, "Well I will take him down to your room Cap'n you wanna talk to em right?"

"Yeah, and Tony you get Alfred awake and give em a good slap once you get back on deck." Arthur sighed again as Tony nodded then walked away with Kiku. Slowly he brought himself to stand up and grad both his coat and hat he was done with any excitement today if anything big came up Tony could take care of it.

Upon entering his room he saw the Asian man still dripping wet lying on his bed. Slowly he walked over and brushed a few stray back hairs out of the boys face. He was beautiful still holding Kiku's face Arthur bent down and kissed him for a few moments before standing back up and leaving the room.

_Kiku: Shame on you for kissing a man when he is out_

_Arthur: My ship my rules_

_Kiku: Nope I dont follow your rules_

_Arthur: Yes you do I say so _

_MikiMuo: Ok Break it up you two will catch a cold in those wet clothes_

_Kiku/Arthur: Shut up _

_MikiMuo:... Well comment and subscribe then_

_Kiku/Arthur: Don't tell me what to do!_


End file.
